disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Island
Toon Island (formerly The Kobra Klub) is a defunct section on Disney's Hollywood Studios. It opened in January 1993, renamed to Toon Island in April 1997, and closed in 2015, being replaced by Recess Land in 2016. The layout is a indoor cemispherical building with drawings of characters from animated Disney shows. A copy of the land operated at Texas Disney Studios from January 1997 to February 2002 under the name One Saturday Morning Club. The only changes to the Texas version were it had the Saturdayville Movie Theater instead of Rockatoo! live on concert, Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby!, and Boardwalk Crazy. Also, Texas' OSM Club is outdoors rather than indoors. Attractions The Kobra Klub *The Kobra All-Stars Revue (January 1993-1996, replaced by The Recess Revue) - an audio-animatronic show based on various characters from the popular Kobra Nile Duck games; including then-future stars of "Porcupine Percy", "Baseball Kids", and "Pepper Ann". *Bebe Bee's Flower Hunt (January 1993-1996, replaced by Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington) - a dark ride based on the "Bebe Bee" game series. **The Honey Factory (January 1993-1996, replaced by Patti's Arcade) - a funhouse-like attraction that acts like a post show to the Flower Hunt dark ride. *Bungee Rabbit's Bounce! (January 1993-1996, gutted for Hazelnut Balloon Bash) - a frog hop-like attraction for children ages 3 to 6 based on the "Bungee Rabbit" game series. *WaterBug's Splash Station (January 1993-1996, gutted for 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump) - a small water park for children ages 3 to 6 based on the "WaterBug's Adventures of the Ocean" game. *Porcupine Percy: Live on Stage (August 1994-1996, replaced by Baseball Kids LIVE!/Backyard Baseball LIVE!) - a live show based on the "Porcupine Percy" game series. *Kobra Klub Train Station (January 1993-March 1997, renamed to the Toon Island Train Station) - a train ride with scenes based on Bungee Rabbit, WaterBug, Bebe Bee, Porcupine Percy, Baseball Kids, and Pepper Ann. Toon Island (kept the "Kobra Klub" title until April 1997) *The Recess Revue (November 1997-present, the only star attraction to remain during Recess Land) - an audio-animatronic show based on the ABC cartoon, Recess *Backyard Baseball LIVE! (January 1997-November 2001, refurbished and redesigned in 1998, abandoned for 14 years and was gutted for a meet and greet area, originally called Baseball Kids LIVE!) - a live show based on the Backyard Sports series. In 1998, they updated the show and added 2 animatronics based on Sunny Day and her pal Vinnie The Gooch. *Hazelnut Balloon Bash (November 1997-November 2001, gutted for The KimCoaster) - a balloon flat thrill attraction based on Pepper Ann, located right of Backyard Baseball LIVE! and left of Billy Jean's. *Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington (January 1997- February 2011, replaced by Phineas and Ferb's Danville Busters) - a dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug. **Patti's Arcade (January 1997-April 2015, gutted for a kids' play area) - a Doug-themed arcade. Originally the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride until it got closed in 2011. Expanded in 2002 after the Humongous Kiddieland shut down. *Humongous Kiddieland (May 1998-February 2002, replaced by an expansion of Patti's Arcade) - a Humongous-themed indoor kiddieland with 2 spinning rides based on Putt-Putt and Freddi Fish, a frog hop-like attraction based on Pajama Sam, and a Scrambler-like attraction based on Spy Fox. *101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump (January 1997-January 2005, replaced by Maggie's Bug Bump) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on 101 Dalmations the series. *Rockatoo! live on concert (January 1997-January 2002, replaced by The Toon Theater) - a live show based on Rockatoo! *The KimCoaster (August 2004-April 2015, replaced by Spinelli's Spinning Coaster) - a roller coaster based on Kim Possible *Maggie's Bug Bump (September 2005-January 2011, gutted for Gravity Falls Monster Hunt) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on The Buzz on Maggie. *Phineas and Ferb Danville Busters (August 2012-April 2015, gutted for some eateries) - a dark ride based on Phineas and Ferb. *Gravity Falls Monster Hunt (September 2014-April 2015, gutted for Gus' Twist-'N-Spin) - a dark ride based on Gravity Falls. Foods and shops *Billy Jean's (1997-2001, replaced by Slug's Sports and Grub) - mostly a sports shop, this building also sold plush toys of the main characters from the unaired ABC cartoon. Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Lands